This is Madness!
by Alex Hawkens
Summary: Me and my fellow author Boredx2 have tried to write Saiyuki our way. It was a combined effort but now we know that our styles are different, we will be continuing this solo! I will redo my chapter one and have it posted soon. But still R&R this attempt!


R.D.B: Hello again, this is my first time writing a fanfiction by using any of my Ultimate List Oc's. Don't get discouraged; I love writing and when I love what I do, it always comes out fantastic. But this is also my first time writing such a fanfic with a partner. So there you go two firsts in one! Now I know you all love my writing and how fantastic I am *preens* But this other author is a friend of mine so be gentle if her writing isn't up to par with mine! Haha, Love you Boredx2.

Bx2: Oh hush. *grumbles* This fic is a first time for me as well. This will be the first time I will be writing with so many characters.

Disclaimer: R.D.B.- I own NOTHING! Except for plot, main bad guy, random people you might meet, and Koori Caradoc, Akirashima Ayameami, Nikkolei Nitpattanasai, Paki Nazaire, Sadiki Nazaire, and Elouera Anitaavalon. I love Saiyuki so I hope I can do the fans of it justice by making the characters as in character as possible.

Bx2- I, however, own Saiyuki... okay, no, I don't. Damn. As RDB has her mass amount of characters characters and the plot is mainly her idea, I've added my three new babies into the mix (Selene du Coudray, Iilia O'Lara, and Terry Knight).

Chapters: I have no idea this will end when it ends. (Bx2: when we feel like it.)

Warning: R.D.B.- This will contain: Yaoi! Cuz most of my Oc's are gay and the others are Lesbians. Only straight people you will see are Boredx2's characters because she is lame and a homophobe! Hahaha! This will also contain a bit of gender bending and cross-dressing! Alcohol, death, mentions of rape and torture and in the end death for some people . heehee.

Bx2: Rude. Yes, I am so homophobic that I adore all of her characters and their randomness. The story will also probably include mass amounts of cussing, tobacco use, blood violence, and sexual content.

Pairings: R.D.B- Koori/Sadiki, Niko/Paki, Elou/Ema, Akira/Damien, Sanzo/Goku, and I unno who else I am not sure how much free will I have to make every pairing a gay one .

Bx2: No guarantees on the Sanzo/Goku... lol. My characters tend to match up with any of the characters... so no pairings from me.

R.D.B- Fine fine T.T no Sazno/Goku...

R.D.B- On a side Note, everything underlined is by Bx2, sorry there Bored... But i couldn't changes colors like we had originally done, hehe.

This is Madness!

Chapter 1

Koori sighed heavily. He was bored... far more bored than any other time he could possibly think of. He glanced around the yard, watching as everyone he had come to call family was around enjoying the sunshine. He couldn't help the smile that eased across his face. While the peacefulness was a welcomed change of pace, it was starting to get tedious.

He twitched slightly and a smirk fell across his lips. "Finally..." he mumbled as he stood and entered the house looking around he found the source of the disturbance. He grinned at the eagle that had perched itself on the high back of a chair. "Hello there. I take it you have news for me then?" The eagle ruffled its feathers and gave a coo of a laugh. He held up an arm and the bird gave a hop-like glide down it and ran its beak through his blood red hair. He took the message that was attached to the beast's leg and unfolded it carefully.

He scanned the message and soon a near evil smirk was crossing his face. "Now this is going to be entertaining." He looked up at the eagle and smiled, fishing a treat out of his pocket and feeding it to the feathered messenger. "Your master knows to treat you well so if you ever have any problems come to me again." The bird nodded its head in understanding and took off with a strong swipe of its wings. Koori watched it leave before calling to the few he selected with his telepathy. He glanced up when he saw them and nodded. "Glad you heard me. Now, I have a special mission I've been assigned to and I had a feeling I might need your guys help on it."

Akira flicked his long jet black hair over his shoulder and smirked; "Really now? A foe you yourself may have trouble facing? I doubt that, Koo-kun. So what is this really about?" His black eyes watched his brother curiously and Koori only shook his head.

"Patience is a virtue, Akira. I am waiting for Moon and then I will explain more thoroughly." He stood watching and smiled when the blind vampiress entered the room as well. "All right, well this mission is an interesting one to begin with. It seems I have called to assassinate a rather unsavory character. Have any of you ever Herxsius the Hunter?" He looked them over and saw the light of recognition in their eyes.

Niko's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you have been asked to go after the man that has been raping and killing women as well as terrorizing villages and cities by masquerading as an important official?"

Koori nodded. "The very same. It appears he had broken into a highly secured research building by disguising himself as one of the higher ups. He had been hearing the rumors that the technology was available to open portals into different realms." He paused as he scanned over the letter once again and handed it to Akira gesturing for him to pass it on when he was done. "He killed the secretaries and several of the guards when they realized he was an intruder. The body count of the place when he escaped was near 50. So far police and special forces have been unable to catch and stop or even kill him." He shook his head, smirking and crossed his arms over his chest awaiting any responses.

Moon blinked her white eyes when the letter was handed to her and ran pale fingers over it, reading the indents. "So who exactly has asked you, an assassin, to take this matter into your own hands?" her voice light and airy reminding everyone in the room of the lull of flutes.

Koori chuckled and shook his head, "Who else? The owner and president of the company. He doesn't want the technology rumors being confirmed too soon. Hence, hiring an assassin to make sure that even if he manages to come back at all, he won't be able to tell anyone." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded to them all. "Well, I asked you three here because while going to a different realm isn't that big of a deal, they want discretion and I can only attain so much information. Besides my power may be limited and quite disastrous for this realm. I see no need to destroy a world I am not a part of in order to kill some lowlife coward." His voice was calm and everyone knew he didn't want to go this alone because should he be forced, Koori would demolish any and all living things without a second thought.

Moon's pale eyes stared ahead and she held out the paper from someone to take, she smiled slightly when she felt the familiar calloused hands of Koori. "So you want to take us with you in order to help you blend as well as fight any obstacles so you don't feel cornered." It wasn't a question though Koori couldn't help but nod in agreement, knowing it didn't matter that she couldn't see. "Well, I believe Niko and Akira-san will be enough for you to take. I see no reason for me to go. Niko is just as good as I am in calming people and keeping them steady on their feet. He is even better at finding out information about new places. And both can do it with eyes while I merely listen for things people are saying." Her voice was quiet and pleasant and she took the seat that Niko offered to her. "Thank you, dear." Niko smiled and placed a loving hand on his mom's shoulder.

Koori looked thoughtful for a moment before letting a smile cross his face. "Yes, I suppose you are right. You should stay here. If anything happens my, Akira's, and Niko's abilities should be enough."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME, KOO-KUN!" The voice was whiney and Koori barely had time to turn to see the necromancer before she launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground. "Koo-kun! You always leave me out! I never get to do anything fun! You said you were gonna train me!" Koori laid face down on the floor with her on top of him, straddling his back.

As she continued to rant and rave pounding her fists on her back and whining, Sadiki walked up to them and shook his head with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry, love, but we couldn't help but over hearing... And I have to admit I am also upset that you have never taken me on one of your missions." His light alto voice drifted to Koori as he ignored Elouera's whining. He looked at his mate sharply and shifted knocking Elou off his back.

"Are you saying that this was on purpose? So you could try and convince me to let you go on this journey? Sadiki, you especially would be endangered on this particular mission. This man values ruining beauty and if he ever got a hold of you..." He stopped and stood in front of his mate looking up at him from his slight height difference.

Sadiki stared at him, his eyes sad but firm in their decision. "I know what's at stake here, Ame." He glanced away, his purple eyes shining for a moment before hardening with his resolve once again. "But I am going with you whether you want me to or not. Besides I know you can't be beaten that easily and I know you will do everything in your power to make sure I get back to you unscathed." He smiled his gentle, beautiful smile that normally had people falling over themselves, but once again Koori had to be different.

"Sadiki... The answer is no. I am glad you have such faith in me but it is still no."

Sadiki's eyes widened before they glazed over with hurt and large tears gathered in the corners. "Is... Is that it? Not even a second thought? Do you not want me with you, Koo-kun? Do you not love me anymore?" His voice broke and the tears flooded past his thick lashes to cascade down his cheeks.

It was Koori's turn to have his eyes widen. He faltered for a moment before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you serious?" His voice, deadly calm, could have sliced through stone. Sadiki's tears didn't stop and he soon fell to his knees in front of the god turned demon, a harsh sob escaping his throat.

"I... I knew it... You... You just don't love me anymore!" he cried, burying his face in his hands as he continued to cry hysterically.

Koori was at a loss and didn't know what to do. He stood there for a long moment before falling to his knees and pulling Sadiki into his arms for a loving embrace. "Shh, don't cry, Sadiki. I will take you with me if that is what it takes. I also promise to make sure no harm befalls you..." His voice was a steady whisper of conviction.

In an instant, Sadiki's tears stopped and he wrapped his arms tightly around Koori. "OH! Thank you, Koo-kun! I love you so much!" He pulled away with a satisfied smile on his face, carefully wiping at his eyes.

Koori stared up at him as he stood, his eyes wide with bewilderment. "... ..." He opened his mouth for a long moment as he realized his lover had just completely tricked him... again. Taking a deep calming breath he held it and then let it out slowly before standing as well and glaring playfully at his mate. "That was a cruel trick to play on me, my love. I hope you know that you will be punished severely for it..." He grinned wickedly and turned back to Niko and Paki, who were smirking rather amusedly.

"So, brother Koo-kun, can't say 'no' when he is accused of no more love?" Akira's voice sounded interested and looked to Koori his black eyes glazing over with false tears. "Koo-kun, will you please loan me fifty-thousand dollars? All the times you have said 'no' does it mean you don't-" Before he could finish Koori had thrown a heavy tome at his face.

"You can stop anytime, Akira!" He glared at his half brother, his eyes flashing. "While you are mediocre at best, Sadiki actually has a great talent for acting." Koori's voice was heavy with irritation and maybe even a hint of amusement. "Now... If you are quite finished making fun of me, then please, pull your wand out of your ass, and get to researching spells on portals so when we get there we will have a way to get back," he growled and watched, amused as Akira pouted slightly.

"l'll have you know... no one's wand goes up my ass... And my wand is specifically used in the magic of seduction and sex." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and ducked in time before another tome made its mark. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Running a hand over his face he looked at Sadiki just to see him still smiling thoroughly pleased with the turn of events. Koori sent him a halfhearted glare. "Shut it, Kitty. Keep it up and I'm leaving you there when we return so you have to deal with your heat months without me," he grumbled and turned back to speak with Niko. He blinked when the dual-haired male wasn't where he had been and Moon herself had left as well. "Uh..."

"DADDY!" Paki cried, running up to him with tears in his eyes. He launched himself at Koori and hugged him tightly.

Koori let out a breath of air and looked down at his youngest son. "What is it, Paa-kun?" he asked, his eyes betraying his worry as Paki continued to cry and sob, much like his mother was doing not too long ago.

"Daddy! Niko said I can't go with you guys on the journey!" His gentle voice was cracked as he choked back sobs.

Koori stared down at him, his hand paused above Paki's head, about to pat it. "What?" He looked up to see Niko frowning and standing in front of them his hands firmly planted on his hips in the most unusual fashion for the Vampire mix. "Are... Are you being serious?" The question held a tone of incredulity.

Paki sniffled and looked up at his father, his blue eyes sad and hurt. "I asked Niko if I would be able to go on this mission with you guys. Moon has been helping me learn how to heal and I was hoping I could be of help... But he said it would be too dangerous and that I wasn't allowed to go." All was a rush of words and hiccups, broken up into moments of silent crying.

The god turned demon stood there completely dumbfounded. First his mate now his son. "Paki..." he began, his tone wary.

"No! I want to go! You have to let me go! I can't stand sitting here waiting, wondering if and when you'll be back, and you're letting mom go! So I won't even have him to talk to while you're away! Besides, I know Niko will protect me so I should be able to go!" He stamped his foot in defiance and looked up at his father, determination in his eyes despite the tears that made him look almost childish.

The dual eye founder stared into his son's eyes for a long while before letting out a heavy sigh. "All right, fine..."

"AND THAT IS WHY I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO TOO!" the shout was practically next to his ear causing Koori to turn quickly his eyes locking with Elouera's once again.

"Elou... have you been talking this entire time?" A tilt of his head showed his confusion even though his eyes were blank.

Niko couldn't help the slight chuckle that rumbled through him. "Yes, Koori. She has. She has also made quite the extensive list as to why you should allow her to go on this mission as well... I would not like to repeat some of the things she was pretty much screaming at you... But nonetheless, I do believe she has a valid point." His smirk was clear, even as he looked down at Paki, who had come to snuggle into his side, quickly drying his tears before someone could say he wasn't strong enough for the mission.

"Oh the gods..." he muttered and could have smacked someone had the only people in the room not been his mate, his sister, his son and his protégé. Instead, he placed two fingers against the center of his forehead blocking out the sensation of the oncoming headache. "Elou... While I value your company as well as your skills... I do not think I have the patience to baby-sit you while you feel the need to not take things seriously." The voice he had tried to make calm and even came out as a guttural growl and everyone in the room stepped back. While most times Koori could be as patient as any saint, he had the temper of the devil and should anyone catch him off guard one too many times... he let that temper explode.

Elou's demeanor changed drastically. "Koori... I know I don't like to be serious but never have I lost sight of the goal or the fact that I need to keep my guard up. You taught me that and while certain things have been beyond my control... In this form, I am not as helpless as I once was." She carefully took his hand in hers and squeezed. "I promise I will fight my own battles and pull my own weight. But you can't hold it against me that I deal with things the way I know how."

Blue and yellow eyes looked her over and saw the sad conviction she held and shook his head slowly. "I know you have grown into a strong woman and a fantastic Necromancer. Of course, you can come. But if you are all willing to go you need to pack carefully. I still don't know where we are going or how long this will all take. So everyone go get packed. Bring only essentials and don't take anything too big to carry. Meet back here in an hour." He kissed Elou's forehead and the hand he held before letting her go.

They all turned to leave and Koori found Akira giving some last, passionate, goodbyes to his mate. He chuckled and rolled his eyes before moving on.

He headed to his room with Sadiki and they packed in a pleasant silence. "Nothing too flashy, love. I don't know how the fashion here will be. Just bring some simple things. Yes, you can bring your women's clothes." He smirked when Sadiki busied himself with grabbing a few skirts and shoes and blouses. Koori chuckled and grabbed his signature weapon, his katana, and attached it to his belt. He was about to sling his pack over his shoulder when Elou burst into the room her face a startling shade of red.

"Koori! I have to take Ema with me!" she said, a whiney sort of finality in her words.

Koori closed his eyes and counted to three hundred in german then in russian for good measure. When finished he looked up to see the dual haired necromancer still standing but her face no longer as sure as when she had barged in. "Why?" Nothing else and Elou knew better than to stall an answer.

"Uh, well... 'Cause..." She paused a moment watching him warily all traces of the seriousness she had held barely an hour ago nowhere to be seen. "... Cause Lian is gonna try to steal her away if I don't." She looked away a blush coming to her cheeks in embarrassment as Koori simply stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Elou... Lian only kissed her that one time so you would get the stick out of your ass and realize that you loved her." The tone he held was one of overly thick understanding and patience. "And you do realize that Lian and Moon have been together for a lot longer than you and Emalthia right? So why would she want to try to steal away Emalthia when she has Moon and the twins?"

Elou blinked for moment, her mouth opening and closing in a bad imitation of a fish as she tried to formulate a decent argument. When none came, Koori smiled sweetly at her and he could tell that her very insides froze with terror. "See? Now, Ema needs to stay here to keep an eye on Coro and Kolki. So, go finish packing and if I hear anymore about this, I am leaving you behind and assigning that you cook your own meals while we are gone."

The necromancer squeaked and retreated instantly.

The fire/ice demon let out another long breath before slinging his pack over his shoulder and looking over at Sadiki. "You ready, love?"

Sadiki flicked his long green hair over his shoulder and set his pack on his shoulder as well. "Of course! I have several beautiful outfits to wear and my makeup cases so I can be the most beautiful creature in that world as well as this one." He smiled widely and headed out of the room with his mate by his side.

-:-:-

They entered the sitting room to see Niko, with Paki in his lap, talking softly. Akira sat with Damien, reading the large tome Koori had thrown at him earlier. Elou sat pouting, her arms wrapped around Ema as she eyed Lian warily from across the room. Koori felt his brow twitch but shook it off in favor of clearing his throat loudly. They all looked up at him. "Well, I assume everyone has said their ample goodbyes?" At several nods he nodded as well. "All right, Akira. You know where we are going so I will ask you to take us all there and carefully. No one needs to be losing limbs at this point in the game."

"Oh, you wound me, brother. I will have you know that I have not lost any limbs through my travels for quite some time now," the mage said, a frown marring his handsome face.

A dark chuckle came from Koori. "I'll have you know, I don't care. Just make sure you don't lose any this time. Come on, let's get this underway."

Elou let go of Ema with a last kiss, Niko nodded to his parents and his brother, and Paki hugged Aiko, Zahur and Kenji. Akira kissed Damien on the cheek and smiled. Damien frowned but said nothing and made no move to stop him from leaving. The final goodbyes said, Akira made a rune in front of him and spoke a word in an odd language. They vanished a moment later.

-:-:-

Elou rubbed her sore ass as she looked up and saw they were in some sort of laboratory. "What the... Jeez, Kira! You could at least have made this landing a little easier..." Looking over she saw everyone else standing solidly on their feet. "Hey! Why am I the only one that didn't land right?"

Akira looked down at her and grinned. "Probably because you suck at landing. Everyone else is a little bit more agile when it comes to landing after teleporting." His tone was thoroughly amused even as Elou glared at him and scrambled to her feet.

They heard footsteps and Koori lightly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, a man in lab garb walked around the corner and saw them. He paused for a long moment before shaking himself out of his stupor. "Uh... How did you guys get in here?"

Koori rolled his eyes deciding not to answer the stupid question and instead answer one unasked. "I am Koori Caradoc. I was hired by your president to look into the matter of a criminal that escaped using your technology." His deep voice rumbled through the silent room.

The man looked at him for a moment longer before recognizing him. "Oh... Oh! Forgive me, Mr. Caradoc. I wasn't aware that you had agreed to his request. I am the head scientist here; my name is Joseph Clemmingson. Please, Joseph, is fine." He recited seemingly as if it had been rehearsed.

An impatient snort resounded from the hired hand and Joseph knew he was getting too familiar. "Uh, right, well, come with me and I will take you to the machine. The president has been examining it ever since the man escaped through it." He headed the way he had come. Koori and his group followed him quietly as he continued on about the injustice of it all.

They arrived shortly in front of a large machine; the largest piece was the circled tunnel in the center. There was a near transparent barrier of light at the forefront. It glowed brightly, blues and greens reminding them all of those undertones in a fire. A man in a formal suit stood talking with other scientists nearly yelling in his slight hysterics.

Koori stepped right up to the man. "Excuse me, I am Koori Caradoc. I have decided to just come to you and bring my party. We are ready to leave as soon as you brief us on any details you feel we need to know."

The president looked at them all then his eyes went back to Koori. "I only asked for you to handle it, I do not understand why you have decided to bring so many extra." The man looked them over again the tone to his voice holding no amusement and no patience.

Blue and yellow eyes narrowed at the tone. "You best keep those thoughts to yourself. I bring whom I feel the need to and my price remains the same. But the longer it takes, the more it costs. You know that. This is still my mission; I will complete it in the end and strike the deadly blow. But I have brought them with me incase any complications occur." Koori watched the man, his eyes remaining narrowed as he spoke and he stood in silence, allowing the man to sweat out the situation.

"Fine. Well, the man, Hexsius, escaped to a different realm, as you know, but before that he researched the place rather thoroughly. See, this isn't just for realms that run parallel to ours," he paused a moment and lead Koori away from the rest of the group to finish explaining.

The group watched warily, strangers were a danger to them all and they didn't like seeing their boss and head of house being led away. "You have got to be kidding me?" They heard the god say, the disbelief in his voice surprising. Hardly anything surprised Koori anymore. The group glanced at each other feeling only slightly nervous for what was in store for them.

Koori returned as everyone began scrambling around, setting the destination and time. "Okay, this man has been in the realm for twenty-four hours already. We do not know how the time difference is in this realm compared to the one he is at. He has probably impersonated someone important as he always does, so we need to look for suspicious actions from the highly revered." Koori looked at the president once again and the man nodded to him. "All right. We are going to walk through. Be careful. There hasn't been too much testing so the landing could be tricky." They all nodded to him, and taking Sadiki by the hand, Koori walked through.

-:-:-

Elou groaned again and rubbed her soar ass. "Dammit! They need to work on that landing if this shit is ever going to sell to anyone!" She looked up to find Koori staring down at her a rather peculiar expression on his face. "Koo-kun? What's wrong?" She glanced around and saw what looked like clothing underneath her. "Huh? Well, if this was their plan to help, it didn't. I feel like I have landed on a pile of bitchy rocks..." She noticed the drop of sweat at Koori's temple. Confused, she shrugged and began to casually dust off her cloak, until she heard it, a faint whining squeak. She looked up and saw the small dragon flying overhead. "Oh, dear! Don't tell me did I land on your nest little one? She asked standing but not moving off whatever it was she had landed on.

"For the gods sake, Elouera! Get the fuck off of them!" Koori never shouted at her but she could see he was restraining something.

"Huh? Them?" She looked down to see what she had landed on; four bodies were face down on the ground beneath her feet. "Oh... Oh!" She scrambled off of the four and went to Koori. "No wonder the rocks were bitchy! They got squished by not only me but these people too!"

Akira couldn't hold it back anymore and burst into a fit of laughter. Koori and Niko simply looked at each other dismayed while Sadiki and Paki looked on in concern.

"Elou... Nevermind..." the redhead said. He glanced at the four laying on the ground. "Are any of you guys seriously injured?" he questioned, standing away from them incase they turned out to be unfriendly.

One of them, the youngest looking one of them looked up at them through his chocolate brown bangs with golden eyes and glared. "Hey! What was the big idea falling from the sky like that? You could have killed one of us!" He looked beneath him and noticed something was completely smashed. "AND YOU SQUASHED MY MEATBUN! That's it! You are so going to pay!" He launched himself at Koori.

The god raised an eyebrow and didn't move. A flux of his mind power had the boy flying backwards. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't our intention for her to fall on you. Elou, apologize." He deadpanned and looked back and the girl behind him. She made a face at him not liking the idea of having to apologize. "Now."

She looked down at her feet and pouted like a child. "I... I'm sorry..." She bit her lip; she never did like apologizing.

Another one stood dusting off his green shirt and fixing the monocle on his eye. "It's all right. We are all fine, for the most part. But I have to ask, who are you and how did you come to fall from the sky?" he asked, his voice friendly.

Akira went to help the other redhead up. "Hey man, sorry, she never was a graceful lander." He grinned cheekily and held out a hand.

The redhead looked up at him and saw the familiar grin and couldn't help but grin back. "It's no problem, it's a good thing something like this doesn't happen very often otherwise I might be a little more irritated."

Koori shrugged his shoulders and moved forward going to the blonde that was still lying there. "Well, I am Koori Caradoc. My group and I were hired to go after a serial killer that escaped to here. We aren't from here as you can probably tell, and we aren't even from this realm." Koori offered a hand to the blonde.

The blonde looked up at him, his violet eyes studying him intently for a moment before he looked away, pushed the hand away from him, and stood on his own.

Akira saw this and frowned a moment before grinning again. "Well, Elou was right. Bitchy rocks surely..."

Koori smirked and stepped away from the blonde.

"Hn, you sure you are their leader?" the blonde asked looking over the group and then his eyes resting once again on Koori.

An eyebrow rose and Koori knew what was coming. "If it's about my height, I am the strongest of them here. As well as the oldest. So yes I am the leader." He rolled his eyes at the lame insult. He was shorter than average height but it was never enough to bother him. Still, sometimes all the comments on his height got on his nerves. He felt a tugging at his mind and figured something like this would happen but he was strong enough to ignore the demand. "Anyway, if pleasantries from the bitchy rock are over, the guy with the black hair and black eyes is Akirashima Ayameami, my half brother."

Akira waved in a nonchalant manner. "Akira is fine."

"The heifer with the grey and grey-blue hair that landed on you is Elouera Anitaavalon."

"Hey! I am not a heifer! You are such an asshole, Koo-kun." She looked at the others and grinned widely. "Hiya! Sorry for landing on you, Mr. Bitchy Rock. Oh and everyone calls me Elou."

"The beauty with the long green hair is my mate, Sadiki Nazaire." He smiled at his lover who winked back at him.

"Oh, do go on, Ame. But it is very nice to meet you. I hope this sudden drop in won't ruin our blooming friendship." His voice was silky and his purple eyes flashed enticingly.

"The one with the teal and maroon hair and pale pink eyes is Nikkolei Nitpattanasai, my student. And the one tucked so securely at his side with the green hair and blue eyes is my son and Nikkolei's mate, Paki Nazaire." He smiled to his son and his pupil.

Niko nodded in acknowledgement, it was Paki who spoke. "Everyone calls him, Niko for short... And you have to forgive them." He looked at the blonde as he spoke. "They don't take kindly to strangers and their defenses are all up. I know you're name isn't Mr. Bitchy Rock..."

The blonde looked at him for moment. "Tch..." he lit a cigarette and didn't say anything else.

Koori smiled at his son and would have ruffled his hair had he been close enough. "Anyway, that's it for us. What about you guys?"

The one with short brown hair and dark green eyes smiled. "I am Cho Hakkai. The one with the red hair and red eyes is Sha Gojyo. The one with golden eyes that you misplaced..." he paused looking at Koori for a long moment before going on, "Is Son Goku... and the blonde one in the monk's robes is Genjo Sanzo." He looked up when his dragon landed on his shoulder once again. "Oh, and this little guy is my friend, Hakuryu." He waited for some sort of recognition from the group about the blonde but they didn't seem to know who he was.

The tugging became rather persistent but Koori gave them a firm and friendly "fuck off" as he stayed where he was. "I see. Please allow me a moment to find your friend." He closed his eyes for a moment and in an instant Goku appeared once again in front of them. "Sorry for that. You came after me and I'm afraid I used a little too much force." He smiled apologetically.

Goku watched him warily for a moment, a frown on his face. "Whatever." He stopped next to Sanzo and stood their watching the other group. Koori watched him and instantly knew what the problem was...

"Hey, as my way of saying sorry, how about I treat you guys to a meal? I am a pretty good cook and I do feel bad about my pet landing on you." He grinned as he jerked his head at Elou, who was busy examining a bug she found on the ground.

"I am going to name you... Clarice!" She followed it around for a while.

"Uh... Yea. So what do you say?"

Goku looked at him and a smile spread across his face. "Hell, yea! I'm starving! And you owe me for squashing my meatbun!" He looked up at Sanzo in question.

The blonde looked down at him and let out a sigh before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, why not? You do owe us after all..."

Koori smirked and nodded heading for a place off the road.

"Don't want you guys to get run over as well as being landed on." He called over his shoulder as everyone in his party followed him into the trees.

Sanzo watched them walk away. "What do you think?" He asked his group when he figured they were out of earshot.

Goku's frown returned once again, "I don't know. I can't even sense his power or his presence... He's super powerful too. He didn't even move when he blew me back." His stomach growled rather loudly. "But, hey, he offered to feed us, so I say let's give them a fair chance!" He grinned again and started heading into the trees.

Hakkai walked forward slightly. "I, too, am a little unsure. He is strong, very strong. There is a dangerous and dark aura I sense from him and everyone in that group except for the little one... Paki... But I don't think they are evil... They don't want to cause us harm and I am certain that they could if they wanted to... And the fact that Koori said they aren't from this realm has peaked my interest..." He then walked ahead following Goku into the trees.

Gojyo settled a hand onto the blonde's shoulder. "Just think of it this way, Sanzo. Things have been a little too quiet around here lately. And those rumors about the rogue Sanzo Priest running around could have something to do with them suddenly appearing. Let's test the waters a bit, so to speak. We can decide what to do if we ever get on their bad side." He winked and followed the other two.

Sanzo sighed heavily and took another long drag from his cigarette. "Whatever..." He walked ahead deciding to just see what happens next.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

"SELENE!" Iilia yelled, as she walked through the forest, clutching her brown teddy bear to her chest. It was just after dusk but she could see clearer than day.

Selene sighed, dropping out from a high tree. "I'm right here; no need to shout."

Iilia frowned. "Where's Terry?"

Selene's head drooped at the little girl's question. "You're supposed to be using your energies to find her."

"Now why would I waste my energies in doing that? I could save it and just call to her to come out," the young vampire princess stated matter-of-factly.

"That was the point of this lesson."

Iilia looked confused for a moment then she rose a brow. "Then why did you come out?"

Selene opened her mouth to retort but paused. Shutting her mouth in frustration, she realized the little girl got what she wanted.

Iilia smiled in victory. "I win."

Selene ruffled her crimped hair, frustrated at the girl. "Your father owes me. Big time."

"So if you are teaching us to search with our energies yet mask them at the same time, how am I exactly supposed to find Terry?" Iilia asked, not quite understanding this exercise.

"You need to find the balance in between putting out enough energy to find what you are looking for without getting found yourself," Selene explained. She crossed her arms over her red and green corset as she continued. "Which also means that there is no shouting. It definitely defeats the purpose of masking your energy."

"I knew that," Iilia pouted as she looked away.

"Find Terry."

Iilia sighed. She hugged her bear to her chest as she closed her eyes.

Selene watched the girl a few moments before getting bored and sitting on a tree stump, resting one of her arms on her propped up knee.

Five minutes went by and Iilia hadn't moved. Selene was now resting her chin on the back of her hand, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly, Selene's eyes snapped open to their white, black-outlined brilliance from the hazel they were the second before and she lurched into action. In an instant, she appeared behind Iilia, back to back, and caught a rather large dagger, centimeters from her own throat.

Just as Selene caught the dagger, Iilia turned around, clutching Selene's trench coat in her shaky fingers as she snatched a ball from her small purse and threw it were the dagger came from.

Blood dripped from Selene's fingerless-gloved hand as she grasped the double-edged dagger, breathing somewhat ragged, her eyes fading back to their hazel. Glaring up at the trees as they exploded from Iilia's bomb, she threw the dagger down and it stuck into the ground. "You wanna play?" Selene asked darkly, bringing her hand up to her lips as she licked her blood from her wound. She gave a smirk, blood staining her lips and eyes going white. "Okay."

Using her own blood from her hand, Selene created two red daggers and threw one at a time behind her, leaping through the forest with her arm around Iilia, who held on tightly around Selene's waist. Stopping and pushing Iilia behind her, Selene created three more daggers from her blood flashing them in front of her face before launching two of them behind her, again pushing Iilia once again, using her own body as Iilia's shield.

"I concede!" was spat out quickly.

Terry was pinned to the tree she was standing in front of, her hand raised to throw a gleaming dagger, as the two blood daggers lodged themselves through each wrist and deeply into the tree's trunk.

Selene stood up straight and put her clean hand on Iilia's strawberry-blonde head lightly as Iilia's arms retracted from Selene's waist, embarrassed. "You gave up much too quickly," Selene spoke softly.

"I know when I'm beaten. Besides, if you were being serious and didn't have to lug around dead weight, I would be dead." Terry stared straight at Iilia before looking away.

Iilia glared and her eyes flashed black-outlined white before stomping over to Terry. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Terry smirked in satisfaction at riling the child up.

"I'm not the one pinned to a tree!" Iilia stated her hands on her hips with her bear under her arm.

Terry lurched her left hand forward, freeing the dagger from the tree trunk then doing the same to the other, both blood daggers still implanted in her wrists. She took out the dagger in her right hand so she would be able to put away her own then removed the other blood dagger. She threw them both into the ground at Selene's feet.

"If I were serious, Terry, you would be dead. With or without Iilia," Selene informed, smiling.

Terry looked away from Selene, frustrated.

Iilia had jumped back and wandered back to Selene's side. "Selene."

"Hm?" Selene put her third dagger in her mouth and waved her hand over the two in the ground, which melted to liquid.

"Teach me how to do Blood Daggers," Iilia ordered.

Terry scoffed as she pulled a small bag from one of her pockets and feasted on the red liquid it carried, healing her wounds quicker than normal.

"Iilia," Selene spoke once removing the red dagger from her stained lips, "You need to control your energies before being able to manifest something like a Blood Dagger."

"Why don't you teach me something difficult rather than these boring lessons?" Iilia yelled, folding her arms against her chest. She added a huge huff to make her point known, her bear getting suffocated by how tightly she was holding it in her arms.

Selene rose a brow at the child otherwise looking stoic. "Fine."

Iilia and Terry looked taken aback. Usually, Selene just sighed and walked away.

"R-really?" Iilia glanced hopefully at Selene.

Terry frowned at Selene for giving the spoiled brat what she wanted.

"You're going to open a portal," Selene stated, plainly.

Terry's eyes grew. "What?"

Selene's hazel eyes flicked to Terry.

"I can't even do that properly yet!"

Selene's stare deepened into a glare and she threw the dagger in her hand into a nearby tree. "Silence."

Terry turned away, upset.

Selene's gaze lightened as she looked at Iilia and briefly gave her instructions as to how to make a portal.

"Why do we need to know how to make a portal?" Iilia interrupted.

"Tch! Because it makes it easier to escape if caught! But only high-level vampires can do it right! You're too young and nowhere need high-level enough to be able to handle it," Terry spat at the younger vampire.

"Enough!" Selene barked. The girls quieted. "Iilia."

Iilia gave a firm nod then gave a dark vampiric glare to Terry. "I'll show you..."

Readying herself for the mass amount of power she was going to show and shove it right in Terry's face, she strapped her bear to her purse and put her hands in front of her as she chanted her power spell then the portal's spell. As soon as she finished she peaked her eyes open and saw that nothing happened.

Selene folded her arms against her chest. "Again. More concentration and breath evenly as you speak the words."

Iilia nodded and pulled her hands back in front of her, her fingers tight as she could feel the power in them. She chanted once again, "Cumhachta, sreabhadh ó mo á. Teacht chun dom agus is féidir liom a ordú mar!" A bright purple glow surrounded her.

"Now the portal spell!" Selene told her over the hum of Iilia's power.

"Deschide uşa către o lume nouă!" Iilia shouted.

A star-like bright light appeared in front of her and opened a circular door made from blinding light.

Selene smiled as Terry glared at the vampire princess.

"I did it..." Iilia whispered in awe of herself. Her face broke out into a huge grin and she started hopping up and down and spinning, chanting, "I did it, I did it!"

Selene's smile faded as her hair started whipping her in the face. She looked at the portal as the breeze picked up. Lightning shown from the portal as the breeze was turning into a harsh wind. Something was wrong. "IILIA!" Selene grasped Iilia's hand and hugged the girl to her body as the portal sucked the three females in to itself. Selene's eyes turned to their vampiric state.

To Be Continued...

R.D.B.- Well there you have it boys and girls! please R&R and tell me what you think! I'll be sure to pass it on. If you flame me its because you are too insecure in your own abilities so you have to try and put people with real talent down. Haha, well be Joyous!


End file.
